Locker Room
by xipeek
Summary: Still trying...Again a game, but who's kidding who?...GSR


_There's somehow a way to put it clear. I really want to know and I __will by a way or another! It's not fair at all! I can't believe he did that…I thought he was smarter than that but obviously I was wrong. _

_Anyway the result is always the same. Me, here and half-naked. Him just __next me, sitting on the bench with this famous smile. Yeah you know, the one that means "Yep, I got you once more". _

_Okay, his smirk is pretty cute and, all in all, he is cute but anyway he didn't have to do that. At least not to me! _

_I know I should be working right now but I can't leave the locker room without it. That's certainly what he is waiting for. No way. __I won't give it up so easily. _

_Here am I, looking at her with a huge smile on my face, and I'm totally conscious that the grin annoys her more than my eyes on her curbs. __She's quite used to it now…Her chocolate gaze is staring at me like if I was a freak and that makes me smile even more. I know she'll wait until I leave. The only thing is that I won't! Her hair lays on her naked shoulders while she shakes her heads in disbelief. If I don't do anything, she'll probably jump on me and try to make me confess. And I know she has such means to make me speak! But I keep my eyes locked with hers and wait, giving her a gently smile_.

-Okay, you know you cannot do that, she started.

-Seems like I already did, he answered with a smirk.

_Okay, changing plan. He's so stubborn sometimes it's amazing. Let's see if he continues to resist with this. _

She slowly came close to him and leaned in. Her bra was right in front of his sight and she knew he'd be disturbed. She hated teasing him like that but it was her last idea…And he'll sure appreciate anyway.

_Oh my God, put your eyes of__f her breasts. Okay, relax man…and breath! It's so unfair! Maybe I should give up now…I perfectly know the rules and I also know that I'll lose so…Well…I must admit she's very good._

She was ready to put her hands on his shoulders when he stood up and took a step backward. She had an inner smile and pretended to be surprised. He grinned back and her surprised was no longer fainted.

_Oho. What's wrong? He shouldn't be happy, he's just lost! What is he thinking of again?! _

He rapidly took the object in his hand and run out the room, leaving a frozen half-naked woman. She couldn't help but smile, he has always been full of resources. She sighted and sat on the bench, where her co-worker was just few seconds ago. A mirror was stuck on the locker door just in front of her.

_Okay, no way to run after him through the hallways. Anyway he'll come back, he always does, doesn't he?_

She stared at herself, like if she was waiting for something, some answer maybe. In the same time she couldn't help observing her. She let her hand running through her mid-long hair while her eyes were flying over her body.

_Well dear, not that bad after all…For a workaholic and alone woman it's quite good. But it also can be better…Yeah, obviously there's always someone better. Just think of Cath, single mother, fond of her job, ex dancer with a still attractive body. She has some temper, well, maybe even too much, but at le__ast she's respected for her work and nothing else. What a woman! But I'll never tell her that, in a way, I admire her. So much for my pride! _

_And well, there's Grissom. Will I ever understand him? Geez, with his bugs and all, he's sometimes freaky and so mysterious. Yeah, and dark also. I wish I knew his dark side…__No, all of them. I wish I discover the romantic in him, and the wild part which is just waiting to pin me against a wall and make me love and…_

-Hey Sara! He shouted.

She did her best not to blush but it failed. Fortunately her friend put this sudden red color on her anger.

-Nick! Give it me back! Right now! She yelled at him.

The young man entered the room and began to give her her shirt. She was just grabbing it when he put his hand back and kept it.

_Al__right guy, the game's over now. I cannot stay half-naked in the locker room during the whole shift._

-Nicky! We've already said it last time! I had to put it off for 10 minutes! And I did so gimme this back!

-Noooooo. You said you'd walk from the break room to the locker room without it…

She sighted.

-Okay, I'll do it but after that I'll get my shirt back?

It was more an order than a question but he nodded though.

_Hey breath! It's nothing! I'll run and look just my way and everything will be fine okay? Yep sure, I'm going to run through the hallways, wearing my pants and a bra, and if Ecklie sees me he sure won't miss the occasion to fire me. And if Grissom does? Hope he'll run after me! _

With this she ran out the room, Nick on her heels with a wide triumphant grin. She arrived in the break room safe but she needed to breath. Her beloved co-worked was not here.

-What the hell…

-I think Greg has just stopped him, a soft voice answered in her back.

She didn't turn around.

_Oh God. Tell me he's been __kidnapped and Nick's trying to imitate him. Please! _

-Could I ask you what was the bet this time? He continued.

_Mmm…__okay, no one has a sexy voice like his…God Sara! Wake up! Your boss is just looking at your naked back and you're still fantasizing! Eh wait! Is he really looking at my back?! _

-Are you okay Sara? He asked, concerned.

-Yeah sure. I …err…I was just hmm…Yes I've lost. She shruggled and stared at him, waiting for a reprobation or something. But the only sign that came was a shy grin on his face.

He made a step forward without breaking the eyes contact. His hand came on her shoulder and he felt her soft skin react to this. That made them both blush.

-Seems like I'll have to…

He was stopped dead in his tracks by some smoothy lips stuck against his. She let her hands running through his hair and a second later, felt his firm hands grabbing her. She cuddled up to him and deepened the kiss with a slight moan against his mouth. Before he could realize what was happening, she took a step back and whispered:

-I already know the game.


End file.
